


【艾利/授翻】I’m Not A Kid Any More我不再是孩子了（5）

by TINOJM17



Series: 【艾利/授翻】I’m Not A Kid Any More我不再是孩子了 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: 【艾利/授翻】I’m Not A Kid Any More我不再是孩子了 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673398
Kudos: 4





	【艾利/授翻】I’m Not A Kid Any More我不再是孩子了（5）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonSaiborg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSaiborg/gifts).
  * A translation of [I'm Not A Kid Any More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752238) by [DemonSaiborg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSaiborg/pseuds/DemonSaiborg). 



**Chapter5：The Darkness暗**

狂风怒号，瓢泼大雨拍打着窗户玻璃。没人能在短时间内离开酒吧，因为外面的天气注定他们回去的路途会很艰难，还可能有潜在危险。

“看在他妈的份上。”利威尔低声嘟囔着，一边和那小鬼走回沙发那边。艾伦不仅给他买了一杯酒，还坚持把他的酒调成双倍量。教授能感觉到自己有点头晕，一种熟悉的的温热开始在全身扩散，他小小地抿了一口。他知道自己的体重很轻，虽然他不想承认这可能是因为他的身材娇小，但他已经喝高了。现在要保持职业上的镇定比以往任何时候都困难。

利威尔听到一个激动的声音喊道：“触地得分！”他朝埃尔文的方向瞥了一眼，那男人正在和游泳队里已经微醉的学生击掌，然后喝下一大口啤酒。突然间，利威尔想要保持镇定的愿望有些动摇了。但好似无人在意。只是他的自尊心使得他大部分时间都显得冷漠无情，但随着酒精在身体里奔涌。他的抑制力明显下降了。

当他走近沙发，看见希斯特利亚开怀大笑的时候，艾伦也笑了。尤弥尔讲的故事似乎让希斯特利亚放松了不少。他们留在沙发上的三人相处得不错。太好了，照这样下去，如果艾伦晚上和利威尔偷偷溜出去，进行一次真正的私人谈话时，也就不显得奇怪了。

尤弥尔讲完她的故事，姑娘对他俩甜美一笑。

“给。”艾伦伸出手，递给希斯特利亚一大杯冰镇的黑加仑汁，她双手接住。

“谢谢你！”她笑容满面地看着他，微微向一旁挪动了一下身子，好像在邀请他坐到自己身边。他应邀坐下。

艾伦确保自己给利威尔留了点地方，所以等他坐下的时候，只得紧紧地贴着艾伦的身子。这一身体接触使一股压倒性的安多芬涌上艾伦的脑子，他情不自禁地向男人靠近了一些，在靠近时吸入更多的他的气息。他看到他心爱的人将盛着甜杜松子酒加汤力水的矮脚酒杯优雅地举到唇边。多么美妙的选酒，十分衬他。

“哦，尤弥尔。你得把刚刚说给我和莱纳听的故事告诉教授！”希斯特利亚愉快地说道。她几乎就要把艾伦的注意力从他心上人转移了，几乎。虽然他转过头面向身旁的姑娘，但他的心思却集中在紧紧贴着自己腿的利威尔所散发出的温热上。

“哦得了。”尤弥尔冷哼一声，莱纳在她一旁咯咯地笑着。“大伙们听听，太好笑了！”从她的语气可以听出她已经喝多了，光是这一事实就能让希斯特利亚变得歇斯底里起来。

这姑娘开始说个不停，三双眼睛都齐刷刷地看着她。而那双绿眼睛则直愣愣地盯着利威尔。

他纤细的手指那精致的杯柄，看上去是那么优雅，当他拿起杯子押了一口酒时，艾伦情不自禁地模仿起来。他那凌厉的灰眼睛盯向别处，所以他并未注意到男孩正怀着敬畏细细打量着自己的每一处。他得体地吞咽着，他的舌轻舔着下唇，品味着汤力水的芳香。艾伦也像尝尝他的味道，但他全然没有意识到，自己已经靠得过分的近，一下缩小了他们之间的距离。

尤弥尔那令人厌烦的声音不过是存于艾伦脑内浪漫场景的背景乐罢了，他细细观察着利威尔那微微隆起的鼻翼的弧度，那凌厉的眼神。他想要沿着那下巴的棱角，吮吸他脖颈上的软肉，留下自己的痕迹。他该怎么克制住自己呢？他怎么等的下去呢？他再次靠近。

蠢货小鬼！他以为自己在做什么？一寸一寸地不断靠近，毫不在意地将他那虬劲的大腿贴在利威尔的腿上。这位教授不断地在与自己过快的心跳作斗争，想要它慢一些。他在与自己的身体做斗争，身体的本能出卖了他，怂恿他靠近，让那孩子给自己更多的温暖。

不行！

他气喘吁吁，直挺挺地坐在那。他刚刚产生的想法简直大错特错！他不能让身体的本能反应压倒理智。即使酒精使他的判断力下降，即使那个男孩对他的吸引力在脑中挥之不去；他也不会委身屈于自己学生的追求攻势，无论他是不是有意为之。

但这小鬼的古龙水闻起来的确很诱惑……他的主导地位也使他感觉挺……安全……

艾伦现在越靠越近，近到了让人不适的地步，近到实在太不谨慎了。利威尔能够感受到，尽管厌恶之情油然而生，他却无法阻止这孩子。教授只是不断喝着他的杜松子酒：他学生的短暂分心只会使欲望更甚。

该死，他一定是喝多了。突然间，这孩子的嘴唇看起来相当诱人，如果不是在公共场合，他可能无法保证自己是否能抵御这种诱惑……要是没有那么多双窥探的眼睛就好了……也许他可以尝试一次禁果……

但是刹那间，突然一片漆黑。

“蛤？”尤弥尔在溜达中暂时停住了脚步，希斯特利亚发出一声尖叫，酒吧里的所有灯瞬间熄灭了，房间里只剩下阴森森的月光投下的怪影。

“什么……发生了什么？”希斯特利亚呜咽道，她抓住艾伦裸露的胳膊，就像走失的孩子一样紧张，轻微的恐慌袭来。

“别担心，希斯特利亚。”莱纳安慰道，站起身更仔细的看了看这个黑暗的房间。“我觉得只是停电了。”

在学生们窃窃私语声的背后，艾伦的利威尔同时喘着粗气。朦胧的月光在艾伦英俊的脸庞上投下天使般的圣光，一晃神，利威尔迷失在了他闪动的眼睛里。他们正置身于黑暗中，完完全全的黑暗中，阴影几乎遮住了利威尔的脸。他看着艾伦，他的表情是那么清纯，那么无辜，他越靠越近。那么近的距离，利威尔都能闻到男孩甜蜜而炽热的呼吸。月光在他凌乱的发髻上起舞，倾射在他红润情迷的脸上。此时此地，此时此刻，利威尔敢发誓，他这辈子从未被哪个男人这样吸引过。这个孩子是如何拥有利威尔欣赏的所有外表特质的呢？他怎么会闻起来这么美妙？他想知道他品尝起来是否也一样好……

“啊！”利威尔几乎是大叫着从座位上一跃而起，艾伦目瞪口呆地坐在沙发上。他们之间的那层纸已经捅破了，只剩下残缺磨损的需要缝合的两端。

“利威尔？”埃尔文充满威严的声音从房间另一边传来。艾伦猛地回头，迎上希斯特利亚满是泪水的眼睛。

“艾伦，我不喜欢停电。”她用低得只有他能听见的声音说道。

一般情况下，他会说一些使她宽心的话来安慰她，缓解她对黑暗的恐惧，但他的大脑已经宕机了。他能想到的只有在利威尔抽身离开之前，他和心上人离的是那样近，那样亲密。

“埃尔文！怎么回事？”利威尔回话。

“停电了！”埃尔文在黑暗中朝利威尔摸索过去，躲过一众喝多酒、哭哭啼啼的学生，他的声音变大了。“一定是天气的原因。”他的声音不再是喊出来的，他离的够近可以用平时的声音讲话了。“不过我们楼下好像有一台备用发电机，我去看看能不能找到……”

“不了！”利威尔突兀的回答是走在的眼睛都转过来盯着他，虽然黑暗中看不清，但他能感受到众人的目光。“不了……”他的声音平静了，掩盖住自己行为和思想上的羞耻。“我下去吧，你留在这和学生待在一起，我相信你更能安抚学生。”

埃尔文对利威尔的语气质疑地扬了扬眉毛，尽管利威尔看不见。“好的，教授，你去吧。”

说完，利威尔转身就走。

尽管酒吧的工作人员向教授保证他们能够解决这个问题，但教授还是以创纪录的速度冲下了酒吧的石头阶梯。利威尔需要离开，他需要一点时间来让自己冷静。手机上微弱的手电筒为他照了路。他仍能感觉到自己的心砰砰直跳，几乎要刺破自己的胸膛了，他的五脏六腑沉重得几乎要拖到地上了。

刚刚发生了什么？为什么他会突然变得这么软弱？他这辈子从未对哪个人做出如此大的反应。这可以轻易归咎于醉酒，但是他以前更醉的时候都能控制住自己。

他对男孩的反应不仅奇怪，而且非常可怕。

他将白光照上潮湿的墙壁，沿着石头地板，找寻发电机。只要能让他忘记刚刚经历的疯狂就好。

男人咽下自己最原始的欲望。他真的对自己的学生很有那种火热的感觉。嗯……也许没那么“火热”，而更像是“燃烧的，灼热的岩浆”一般的感觉。这一定是酒精起作用了，一定是这样。这个年轻人不可能如此使他沉迷，这很讨厌，这不可能。如果有人目睹了整个经过，如果有人知道他的想法，他会因此丢掉工作的，丢掉他辛辛苦苦得到的一切。

利威尔能感觉到自己的膝盖在颤抖，因为这些奔涌而过的想法。他感到头晕目眩，周遭突然开始旋转不停。他一下倒在了地上，倚靠着一个冰啤酒桶，他用手托着头，开始有节奏地深呼吸。

一切都会好的。利威尔以前经历过恐慌症发作，他知道该如何克服。他只是需要放松一下，整理一下思绪。

艾伦一动不动地坐在沙发上，希斯特利亚仍然紧紧抓着他。他不敢相信，自己刚刚的行为。他简直是个白痴！这不是他的计划。他需要利威尔爱上他，爱上他，而不是逃跑。

该死！

他太操之过急了，太超过了，不是吗？难怪利威尔跑掉了！他们可是在公共场合，如果有人看见他们做了什么，他的工作可能会不保。啊，艾伦在心里骂自己：“怎么这么愚蠢？”

“艾伦？”他身旁温柔的声音并没有平息他的怒气，但他转过身子，面无表情。

“嗯。”

“教授已经去了很久了，你知道怎么用发电机吗？”

她说的没错。当艾伦暂时摆脱了自己的担忧后，他意识到，事实上利威尔已经下地窖很长一段时间了，这着实令人不安。

艾伦的脑子里传来了清晰的声音:“要是他在黑暗中摔倒了怎么办?如果他受伤了怎么办?”突然间，他的担心变成了恐慌，他一下子站了起来，把希斯特利亚的胳膊从自己的胳膊上扯开了。

“我去看看他……我是说发电机…”他没看希斯特利亚和其他人一眼就冲着吧台奔去。

“艾伦！”埃尔文在他身后喊道，当艾伦转过身时，他的声音让他止住了脚步。“你下去会很危险，我去。”

艾伦觉得自己的心都要停跳了，因为他的脑子里想的都是能让他走下地下室的楼梯。快想想，快想，艾伦。该做些什么。“没关系，教授，真的……”他开口。他妈的,现在是怎样?他的大脑开始飞速运转，现在他必须努力想想。“嗯…我的叔叔是……一个……电工。”是的，他可以用这个借口。“有几次他把我带在身边……我对电力故障很有经验，我应该能处理。“没错。

“嗯，也许是这样，艾伦，但我不能就这样让你下去……”

“真的埃尔文。转眼之间，埃伦的语气由单纯转为严肃，他能听到教授和几个学生抽了口气。他不是在这里开玩笑。没有人能阻止他下楼，没有人。“希斯特利亚很害怕，所以我要让备用发电机运转起来。我保证我会小心的。”太棒了，这个借口比他的上一个要好得多，毕竟这是真的，希斯特利亚怕黑。谁也无需知道，他离开的真正原因是他的心上人在地窖里。

“哦……好吧孩子。”埃尔文的声音里充满了某种他以前从未听到过的感情。那是什么，敬意?管它呢，他转身飞快地走下楼梯。向着利威尔跑去。


End file.
